


Shot

by MysticPhantomMCU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF!Danny, But no one dies, Dash gets shot, Dash is in love, F/M, Fem!Danny, Gen, Pining, Self Defense Classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: Dash gets shot and is in the hospital. However, the man who shot him is there to finish the job. Nobody expected a badass 20 year old women to save the day.





	1. Shot (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many chapters there’s going to be. Right now I have 3 written. Also, if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me :) thankyouuu. Also, please be aware I know nothing about medical stuff and so this may be quite a shitty chapter. I promise the others aren’t as bad though.
> 
> Also posted on my ‘Danny Phantom One Shots’ book on wattpad. (User is _LittleMissPhantom_) 
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains shooting so if you’re sensitive to that type of stuff, I recommend not reading (just thought I should put this just in case)

"Hello Mr Baxter, how are you feeling today?" The nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Like shit"

The nurse nodded and upped the dosage of morphine for him.   
"Well, you did get shot in the chest" 

Dash gave a humorous chuckle, wincing as he did so.  
"Dr Foley will be here soon to check up on you"

Dash nodded his head and she walked out. He still couldn't believe he was in the hospital. All because he wanted to help a stray cat.

He had been walking to the grocery store when he heard meowing come from a small alley near him. He went to check it out, not knowing there were others there. The cat was stuck behind the dumpster so he moved it to let it out. However, the noise earned him the attention of the other occupants.

After several minutes of Dash saying he wasn't purposefully eavesdropping on their 'plans' one of the men pulled out a pistol and shot him right in the chest. At least some luck was on his side since someone had called the police once they heard the noise of the gun firing and the police soon came. One of the men were caught but the other, more specifically the man who shot him, got away.

Now here he was, five days later, laying in a hospital bed. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room.  
"Hey Mr Baxter, how're you doing today?" Dr Foley asked, sitting down next to his bedside.

"Awful" he said, still grumpy from the medication and, well, the fact he was fucking shot.

"Understandable. I'm just gonna check your vitals and make sure everything is okay" Dr Foley reached over to get his clipboard.

Dash nodded his head. He heard walking feet getting closer, not thinking much of it since it was probably just a nurse. He then heard the door open.

"Sir, you're not allowed to be in here at the moment. Visiting hours are closed" Dr Foley said when he looked up to see a man standing at the door way. Dash, however, was staring at the man in shock and slight fear.

That was the dickhead who shot him. He could tell even with the mask concealing his face.

The man quickly pulled out a similar looking pistol and aimed it at Dash. Dr Foley slightly gasped in surprise and his mouth fell open in shock. They both heard screams, signaling others have spotted the armed man.

Dr Foley stood up, immediately freezing when the gun was pointed at him.  
"Back away or I'll shoot you to" the man ordered in a gruff voice.

Dr Foley stood there helplessly as the man walked into the room and dragged Dash off his hospital bed. He then placed the gun against the doctor and dragged them both out the room.

Security Guards stormed through the hall but stopped when they saw he had two hostages. One was still injured.

"Drop your weapons or they die" the man ordered, clicking the safety off the gun. The guards hesitantly lowered down their weapons.

Dash felt the man shove him forward. He stumbled and fell, holding in his cry of pain when he aggravated his wound.

He looked up to the barrel of a gun.

Suddenly, he heard running feet and before either of them could blink, the gun was kicked out of his grasp and the man was sent hurling across the hall and against the wall.

He stumbled to his feet only to get punched in the face and gut. He collapsed, unconscious.

Dash looked in awe at the fierce looking women beating the absolute shit out of his assailant. She had long black hair and was wearing a red and black sweatshirt.

The security immediately took action and walked towards the unconscious man. The girl stormed towards them, Dr Foley stiffened.

She suddenly engulfed him in a hug. He relaxed and hugged her back.  
"Y'know, when I came to visit you I didn't expect to see you as a hostage" she mumbled.

"To be fair, neither did I" she snorted then let go. She turned towards Dash who was being helped up by one of the nurses.

"You okay?" She asked.

Dash just stared at her crystal blue eyes.

'I think I'm in love'


	2. Shot (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that he was ‘stalking’ her, he just wanted to learn self defense and she just happened to teach it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer then the first, that tis all.

'It's not being creepy. I just want to learn better self defense, and she just so happens to be the teacher' Dash thought as he walked into the building.

It's been several months since the incident and he hasn't seen his savior a lot since. He learned her name was Danny, short for Danielle. She visited a few times to visit Dr Foley and see how he's been doing. He overheard Dr Foley talking about her self defense class. 

'This is my chance' he thought as he walked up to the front desk.

Once he signed in, he went into the locker rooms and changed into his workout gear. (He totally didn't purposefully pick out a shirt that would show off his muscles)

After he was done, he walked out and went into the room where the class was taking place. There were many other men and women waiting for it to start. 

Soon, she walked in. She was wearing some green sweats along with a simple black workout tank top. Her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Sorry for the wait everyone" she gave everyone a smile which made Dash's heart skip a beat. Her eyes immediately met his and he feigned a surprised expression, acting like he hadn't known she taught the class and that's the only reason why he's even there-

"Oh, Dash. How's your chest?" She asked, all eyes turned towards him.

He tried not to blush because oh my gosh she knows his name- he mentally slapped himself. Nows not the time to act like a star struck teenage girl at a Harry styles concert!

"It's fine, barely bothers me" he said nonchalantly, like getting shot was an every day occurrence for him. She sent him a grin which had his heart pounding.

'How can a girl who beat the shit out of an armed maniac be so damn cute!!' He thought, face heating up.

He has it bad.

"Good, then I won't go easy on ya" She smirked. Dash's breath caught in his throat. She turned towards everyone else and ordered them to find a partner and a place on the mat.

Everyone did as so, Dash wasn't paying attention, eyes focused on Danny's backside as she made her way towards the front.

"Dude. I haven't seen you this way since that thing with Paulina you had in junior year"

Dash nearly screeched as he turned to see his best friend since kindergarten.

"Kwan? The fuck! Why the hell are you here" he whispered. "And how the hell didn't I see you before??"

"I'm here to be your wingman! When you told me of the girl who stole your heart, I vowed to be the best bro and future best man so here I am!" Kwan proudly stated. 

"Also you didn't see me because I was hiding in that corner"

Dash facepalmed then turned away to listen as Danny began talking. 

"Alright, today we're going to be learning the basics. Say you're in a threatening situation and need to run. The best and most effective places to hit are the eyes, nose, neck, ears, knee, groin, and legs..."

—————

Dash walked up to Danny as the class ended.  
"Didn't know you taught this class" he said. 

"Are you surprised?" She asked, amused when Dash quickly shook his head.

"Not at all, makes sense honestly" He grinned which she returned. She bent down to grab her phone.

"It's getting pretty late, I was just gonna grab a bite to eat at the Nasty burger, want to come? Or do you have other plans?" She asked. 

Kwan suddenly poked his head out the front door, which was facing away from Danny, and gave him an enthusiastic grin and a thumbs up.

Dash tried not to sound too excited when he agreed. The two of them separated to go get changed. Dash had changed out of his workout clothes in a record breaking 10 seconds and was quickly out the door.

A few minutes later, Danny joined him. He opened the door for her, like the gentleman his mother raised him to be, and she sent him a smile of thanks before walking out, followed by Dash. Dash shivered a bit because of the freezing temperature. Danny didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

The two of them walked the short distance from the self defense building to the Nasty Burger. They both arrived and walked inside. There weren't a lot of people there. 

After they both ordered and grabbed their food, and Dash paid because he insisted, they sat down at a nearby table.  
"So how long have you been teaching self defense?" Dash asked.

"Since I graduated high school. I got in quite a few fights with bullies so I decided to teach others how to protect themselves" She replied, taking a drink from her soda.

"People can be assholes" He said, feeling a bit guilty because he used to be one of those assholes who picked on the weaker kids. Thank goodness he grew up.

"What high school did you go to? There's not a lot in Amity. I went to Casper High" He said.

"Wait really? So did I" 

There conversation was then filled with funny stories about their high school experience. Dash couldn't believe he never noticed a girl like Danny at his school. However, he was extremely attracted to Paulina and only Paulina until he finally realized she wasn't as pretty on the inside as she was on the outside. It was a big school too and Danny was a year younger than him so it made sense they never met. Also, Dash was in the popular crowd while Danny wasn't.

"Wait, That prank with the chickens was you?" Dash laughed. Danny blushed a bit and nodded. 

"To be honest, I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"You didn't mean to release several baby chickens into the school"

"Don't question it, trust me I don't even know"

If it was possible, Dash grew even more in love. They both finished eating awhile ago and decided to head out. They walked back to the self defense building.

"That was fun. We should definitely hang out more often" Danny smiled at him. Dash tried not to cheer. 

"Definitely" He smiled back. As if the moment couldn't get anymore perfect, it started to snow lightly. He was pretty sure there was music playing but he paid it no attention, gaze too focused on the girl in front of him.

She was looking up, eyes locked on something above them. He looked up as well and didn't know wether to punch or hug Kwan. Above their heads was a mistletoe hanging onto the edge of the building they were conveniently standing under.

They both looked at each other and laughed silently. Before Dash could make a move, Danny's phone began ringing. She quickly picked it up.

"Yeah?" She asked with a bit of annoyance and curiosity. They were silent as the other person on the phone began speaking.

"...WHAT!?" She exclaimed as she immediately began rummaging through her bag for her keys. Her yell made Dash jump in surprise.

"Everything okay?" He asked, voice laced with concern. 

"I swear, I knew it! Hold on, I'm on my way. Don't kill him without me" She grumbled. She hung up and Dash took a small step back when he saw she was seething in rage. She relaxed a little and sent him a reassuring toothy grin.

"Sorry, my friend needs me. We should do this again sometime" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into her car, leaving Dash standing alone in the snow. He raised his hand to his cheek and grinned goofily. 

He watched as she drove off and a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Mission failed, dont worry we'll get em next time" he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I wouldn't call it a fail" He said, smiling at the memory of her laugh and smile.


	3. Shot (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dash stresses about Paulina, finally asks Danny out on a date, and looks like a meerkat thanks to his annoying but awesome best friend/wingman/future best man. 
> 
> (Also, once again, Danny really loves muffins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any Grammar or spelling mistakes, if you spot any feel free to point them out :) enjoy!

"Jeez, you better invite me to the wedding" 

Dash gave Star a unamused look, trying to cover the fact that his face immediately became beet red at her statement.

"I don't know what to do!" He groaned, burying his face into Stars couch cushion. Star looked at him in amusement.

Kwan may be a (sort of) good wingman, but Star gives better advice. He also knew she wouldn't immediately bad-mouth Danny despite never meeting her, unlike someone else.

Dash winced at the thought of Paulina. They always had an on and off relationship ever since their freshman year of high school. Dash had finally called it quits after graduating two years ago. It didn't stop her flirty remarks or attempts to start their relationship again, but Dash wouldn't have it. He still liked Paulina as a friend, they knew each other since kindergarten. 

However, Dash felt more things with Danny then he ever had while with Paulina. He felt more happy, more alive (literally since she saved his life), and just overall more good. She was beautiful, strong, brave, selfless, and just perfect. Not to mention kind. He always got a twinge of annoyance whenever Paulina said anything bad about anyone. Sure, when they were younger his stupid brain thought it was funny, but it quickly grew old, annoying, rude, and just childish as they got older. 

"Didn't she kiss you?"

Dash's face reddened as he nodded. Star smiled, mentally awing. She was beginning to like 'love struck dash'. 

"You're adorable when flustered. I really want to meet this girl, first she saved your ass from a crazy asshole," Stars teeth clenched in anger at the reminder of that monster who tried to kill her friend. She quickly calmed herself down before she snapped the pen she was holding out of anger, "then she managed to turn you into a love sick puppy. I like her already"

Dash looked at her, eyes begging for some advice on what to do. Star sighed at him.  
"Alright, next class you have, bring her something. Nothing too big, maybe a box of her favorite candy or something"

Dash immediately brightened up, now sitting properly on the couch.  
"She did mention her favorite food was Muffins. I'll bring her a muffin! Then I can ask her out to dinner! Then a movie!" 

Star smiled and nodded.  
"There you go! Also, I want to meet her. So how about you invite her to our game night next month as well" 

Dash's smile turned nervous. Not at the thought of Danny meeting Star, but at the thought of meeting Paulina. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. If Paulina truly cared for him, she'd accept him moving on.

—————

"Alright, that wraps up todays session" Danny said once she noticed the time. Everyone immediately began walking to the dressing rooms.

She turned to start packing her stuff back into her bag when Dash walked up. She turned to face him, face turning a dusty pink at the sight of his visible muscles through his shirt. 

'Snap out of it, stop looking at his muscles! Look at his face instead!'

Her eyes traveled to his face, his bright blue eyes staring back at her. He gave her a grin then handed her a wrapped bakery box.

"I tried making some for you myself but ended up almost burning my house down" He smiled sheepishly at her. She opened the box and saw two delicious looking blue berry muffins.

'Holy shit I'm going to marry this man'

"Thankyou!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. She immediately cringed back.  
"I-I mean, thanks, you shouldn't have" She replied more cooly.

'But thank clockwork you did'

"It's no issue, really. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime. With me, that is" He looked at her anxiously, hands nervously fumbling with each other behind his back.

"I'd like that. To dinner? Or maybe a movie?" She asked.

"I was thinking both, dinner first then movie. I was thinking of seeing 'Zombie Teacher Six'" Dash said, hoping it was a right choice.

He immediately relaxed when she brightened at the name.  
"I've been wanting to see that! It's one of my favorite movie series" 

Dash grinned in relief.

—————

"Bro, you look fine. Now go and get her already!" Kwan said in exasperation. Dash shot him a dirty look then turned to look in the mirror once more.

"Don't rush me. And I don't look fine, I told you not to put the gel in my hair, now I look like a meerkat!" He grumbled, hands running through his gelled hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable.

Star immediately burst out laughing from her spot next to a pouting Kwan.   
"Holy shit, you do look like a meerkat!" She exclaimed, taking a picture of his annoyed face with her phone.

"You guys suck"

"Love you too. Also, Paulina said she's gonna be here soon so if you want to see her-" Star was cut off by Dash grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

"Well jeez would you look at the time! I gotta go pick up Danny, see you guys later!" He opened the front door and walked/ran out.

"He does realize he's not wearing any shoes, right?" Kwan looked up at Star who shrugged.

The door opened and a hand reached out, grabbed his shoes, then retreated, the door closing once more.

Star sighed,  
"He's gonna have to face Paulina eventually. I don't see why he doesn't just get it over with" 

"I don't blame him. Remember the last time he tried introducing one of his little crushes to us. Pretty sure Paulina scared her off" Kwan sighed at the memory, remembering the girls nervous stammering of how she had to leave early because 'her dog ate her cactus and needed medical attention'.

Star nodded in understanding.  
"Still, it's gonna happen eventually. And from what Dash told us, I don't think Danny would get scared off easily..." Star trailed off. She needed to have a chat with her best friend.

—————

Dash knocked on the door to the apartment, silently praying it was the correct one. His smile slowly dispersed when the door opened revealing a intimidating looking women. She had dark short hair and was dressed in dark clothing.

She didn't say anything, just continued to look at him with narrowed eyes. Finally, she stepped back and motioned him to come in. He hesitated, but was too nervous to do anything else.

"Danny's still getting ready, Dash" She turned to walk away. 

"Y-You know my name" He squeaked. Later, he'd say it was a 'manly squeak!'.

"Of course, I deserve to know who's taking my best friend out on a date" He followed her into what seemed to be the kitchen.

He looked around, silently begging Danny to hurry. He turned and saw her grabbing a large knife. 

"S-So, uh, what's your name...?" He stammered.

"Sam" is all she said as she walked closer towards him, knife still in hand. He took a nervous step back. She stopped, then pulled out an apple and began cutting it up. 

"Jeez, someone's a little anxious. Just to let you know, her favorite hobbies are running, swimming, and she loves video games. Hurt her and I'll bury you in wet cement" She smirked at his frightened expression before walking off.

"Danny! Your date is here!" She yelled as she disappeared into, what he assumed, was her room.

"Alright, thanks Sam!" He heard Danny call back.

A few minutes later, he heard someone enter the kitchen. He turned to look and his breathing hitched.

"Oh, there you are, you ready to go? Sorry for taking so long" She sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Dash stood there, eyes wide as he looked at her. Her long back hair cascaded down her shoulders, it was wavy and ended near her slim waist. She had on little makeup, just some mascara and a bit of lip gloss. She was wearing a light blue sweater with jeans, perfect for the chill weather. Overall, she looked beautiful.

He quickly shook out of his astounded state before nodding his head.  
"You look.. beautiful" He smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"I could say the same for you. Especially your hair" She grinned.

Dash grumbled something about 'meerkats' and 'stupid hair gel' under his breath causing Danny to giggle. Dash couldn't help but smile at the sound.

He lead them towards the door and opened it for her.  
"Such a gentlemen you are" She smirked. He walked out after her, making sure to close the door properly.

She followed him to his car and once again opened the passengers door for her. She smiled and so did he. He walked over to the drivers side and got in.

Just before he pulled out of the apartment complex, he turned towards her and asked,  
"Before I forget, my friends really want to meet you and were wondering if you wanted to join us for our game night next month" He knew if he didn't ask now then he never would, then he'd have to face an angry star. That was never a good thing to witness.

She thought about it for a minute before shrugging.  
"I don't see why not, also, I'd love to meet the people who let you walk out the house looking like a meerkat"

Dash slammed his head against the steering wheel, face red. Danny burst into gut wrenching laughter.  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You look cute!" 

He peered over to look at her through the corner of his eyes.  
"..I really do look like a meerkat..."

"Yeah, but hey, meerkats are amazing"


End file.
